Passing Notes
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: EO fun and fluff. A slow day and boredum plus apparently being too lazy to say anything out loud leads to a little fun. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: From Liv to El

**Passing Notes**

**Chapter 1: From Liv to El**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: So I thought something short and sweet would fit the bill right now. We all need as much fluff as possible to cushion Tuesday's blow to our fragile psyches. I've seen a bunch of IM stories but I think the classic method of covert communication has been over looked greatly. Either that or I'm feeling every one of my 23 years because in my day (Oh my God, I just said in my day. AH! I am old LOL) we passed notes. We didn't have any fancy text messages when I was in high school. Okay so before I start to sound like it's time to ship me off to the old folks home, here's the story. I hope you all enjoy.**

It was a slow day and Elliot's pen tapping was getting on Olivia's nerves. Their paperwork was all but done and they were simply sitting around, waiting for a new case. Olivia groaned inwardly at the thought that it would be nice if someone got hurt now so that she could get the chance to get out of this place.

She looked up at Elliot. He was still clicking that God damned pen. She clicked her own pen once for the tip to come out and she quickly jotted a note on a piece of paper. She clicked the pen again to retract the point and slid the note across the desk to Elliot.

Elliot picked up the piece of paper, all the while still clicking his pen; he knew that it drove Olivia crazy and on a slow day like this, he needed all the entertainment he could get. He began to read the note to himself.

_To El,_

_Stop clicking that pen or so help me I'll… do something horrible with it. I promise I'll think of something really nasty, trust me._

_Love,_

_Liv_

Elliot looked up suddenly, wondering if she even realized she had used the word 'love'. He caught her eye and winked. Making sure he had her attention, he clicked the pen a couple more times and watched the expression on her face.

**A/N: So that's chapter one. I'm keeping the chapters on this one relatively short but some might be a bit longer than this one. I'd like to know what you all think, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: From El to Livvie

**Passing Notes**

**Chapter 2: From El to Livvie**

Elliot clicked the pen a few more times before he picked up a piece of scrap paper and quickly wrote his own note to Olivia. He smiled as he handed it to her and he just knew that he was getting under her skin.

She glared half heartedly at his cocky smile. She wanted to be angry with him for having so much fun but he was just too damned cute. She took the note from him and began to read. Her jaw dropped.

_To Livvie_

_You do know that you wrote "Love" at the end of you note right? Don't start anything you aren't willing to finish Benson. Oh and I'm never gonna stop clicking my pen. I was thinking of stopping but then I got your note so I think I'll just keep doing it._

_Love_

_El_

Olivia looked up at him and wondered if he had put 'love' on purpose. She wanted to ask him but Munch and Fin were in the squad room and she just knew that they would be hanging on every word. That was just something she didn't want to deal with.

She looked back at the paper. He had called her 'Livvie'. He would pay for that, she grinned to herself, oh how he would pay. She shuffled through the papers on her desk, looking for another piece of paper.


	3. Chapter 3: From Olivia to Elliot

**Passing Notes**

**Chapter 3: From Olivia to Elliot**

Olivia finally found a blank piece of paper and began writing frantically. If he was going to play dirty then so was she. She looked up at Elliot and flashed him a devilish grin as she handed the note across the desk to him with a graceful flair that told him she was up to something.

He took the note and read it to himself. He was saddened instantly by the lack of nicknames but the reason soon became clear to him.

_To Elliot,_

_Who's starting something? I'm not starting anything. Were you trying to start something when you put 'love' at the end of your note? Because if you were, there is no way you'll be able to finish it if you EVER call me Livvie again. Seriously, are you trying to piss me off?_

_Sincerely,_

_Olivia_

_PS Did you really mean it when you wrote "Love" or did you do it by accident?_

He looked up at her and grinned. No matter what, he knew that she wouldn't be too mad at him. He wasn't too fond of the nickname 'Livvie' either and had only used it because he knew it would get to her. He decided to be serious and started to write his next note.

**A/N: Well that was chapter three. I hope you guys like it. Oh, and I've thought of a few new story ideas but I want your opinions on them. I posted the ideas on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4: from El to Forgiving Partner

**Passing Notes**

**Chapter 4: From Elliot to Forgiving Partner**

Elliot put on his best sad face in the hopes that he could make up for pissing her off. He was almost done writing his note when Olivia grinned at him.

"That look's not gonna work on me Stabler," she told him as she folded her arms across her chest.

"We'll see," Elliot murmured as he put the finishing touches on his note. He handed it across to her and she sighed.

"Are we still doing this?" she asked, letting the note fall onto her desk without reading it.

"Come on," he almost begged "Just read it."

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Please?" he pouted.

She shrugged and picked up the paper. She read the first line and smiled to herself. He was just too cute to stay mad at.

_Dear Forgiving Partner,_

_I'm sorry._

_Love (and I do mean LOVE)_

_Elliot_

She grinned and couldn't resist the urge to write another note back to him.


End file.
